


World Astir and A Little Sticky

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, ohmyogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings condemning them to spend their lives in search for their other halves.”</p><p>~Plato’s The Symposium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Astir and A Little Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent fluffy soulmate fic based on [this](http://shortstackphotos.tumblr.com/post/61553008673/according-to-greek-mythology-humans-were)
> 
> didnt proof read lol

No one really knows why people are split from their soulmate. Some greek philosopher said its because the gods feared that people would become too strong, so they cut them in half or, something along those lines. Louis reckons that it ‘cause God likes to see some drama. It must be pretty fucking boring up there if he makes it so he can watch his creations squirm. well, he would reckon that if he thought there was a God. Too much time skipping church with his little sisters to even count himself a little religious.

 

He asked his mum about it one day when he was little, and she basically just made him more frustrated.

 

_“Louis, for god sakes stop asking about the triangle.”_

 

And, like, okay he just wants to know _why_. His mum has a crescent moon on her ankle, one that matched his dads. She said it’s faded a little since he passed and that isn’t a conversation he is ready to have.

 

All he knows is that everyone gets half a shape somewhere on their body. It matches their soulmates, completing the shape, and the oldest of the pair gets it when their soul mate is born; the youngest being born with theirs. He’s heard stories of people who lose their soulmate before they meet. They say its like feeling hollow, and their shape fades out until its just a scar. His mum’s is almost completely gone.

 

Louis’ had his for as long as he can remember, but his mum says he cried for a week straight when it burnt its way on to his skin when he was 2. It’s a hollow triangle on the inside of his right wrist. It’s a dark blue, which means his soulmate is a boy. He wears lots of bracelets because even though you can’t pick your soulmate, some people don’t like the color blue being permanently etched into a boy’s skin. Just like they don’t like the idea of a crimson red tainting a girl’s body. He’s gotten into one too many school fights because he has a blue triangle instead of a fucking red one.

  
  


Louis goes through his entire childhood wondering when he’ll meet his soulmate. He wonders what his hands feel like and what color toothbrush he uses. He wonders what songs he sings in the shower, what shoe he puts on first, and how he takes his tea. He wants to know what his body feels like and how he holds his pencil. Louis wants to know what his future world looks like.

 

He just hopes he actually likes tea.

 

He doesn't actually meet his soulmate until he’s 23 and running really late to pick his dog up from daycare. Like, really, he wouldn't have to put her into fucking doggie daycare if she didn't eat everything in sight. He has lost count of the x-rays he has shoved into his junk cabinet. What fucking dog eats a xbox controller?

 

He’s pulling out his phone to send Zayn a text telling him he’ll be late for dinner again when he collides with a body.

 

He falls straight on his ass and hes pretty sure his phone fell down the street drain. The body he fell on is trying to talk to him, but he is must be really out of it because all he can hear is rushing water. He tries to stand up, but just falls right back down.

 

“Fuck,” okay so he can still talk, “fucking hell that hurt.”

 

“Shit, mate, I am so sorry. I really didn’t see you there. Oh my god, I think you hit your head. I’m so sorry.” The body says to him. All he can see is really long legs and brown boots, so for all he knows he’s talking to half a body.

 

_Shit how hard did I hit my head._

 

“hello?” and hello. Long Legs has a head. Green eyes and curly hair flood his vision.

 

“just,” He winces, yeah he hit his head, “just give me a minute.” He rubs his eyes until stars dance behind his eyelids. When he thinks that he’s watched them dance for enough time he opens his eyes. It takes him a second for his eyes to come back into focus, and when they do, their met with a worried expression worn by a cute boy. “you’re cute.” His filter must have been damaged.

 

“Uh, thanks. I really think I should take you to a hospital though. You hit your head pretty hard.” He bites his lip and if he didn’t look so earnest and worried, Louis thinks he’d look adorable.

 

“No, no I have to pick my dog up from school,” the boy gives him another worried look and he rushes to add, “No! No, my dog, she’s at day care. She’s a menace and eats everything, so I have to take her to this place while I’m at work. I promise im not crazy.”

 

The boy smiles, “only a crazy person would say that.”

 

“If you’re so worried, the least you could do is walk me to her daycare. I mean, you did try to kill me.”

 

He looks like he might say no, but then he’s smiling and holding out his hand, “The least I could do.”

 

He lifts him up a little too fast, and Louis feels like he’s about to fall back down. A hand wraps around his waist steadying him.

 

“whoa there,” he says, not letting go of his waist, “so do you remember your name?”

 

“How would you know if I didn’t” Louis laughs, then stops abruptly, wincing.

 

“I guess you’re right,” The boy chuckles,”’m Harry.” he says, squeezing his  waist.

 

“Louis.”

 

As they walk, he starts to feel a little better. His headache almost disappears, and he can walk straight. He feels _different_ though. It feels like there is a weight burrowed between the cracks of his ribs. He’s never felt it before, but he kind of likes it. It feels like a light tickle, and before he can stop himself, he feels a laugh bubble through his mouth.

 

“You alright,” and Harry’s laughing too.

 

“I feel, funny.” He says with a questioning tone between laughs.

 

“Me too.”

 

and thats that.

 

After a while, they reach the daycare. Harry releases his grip on Louis’ waist and turns to face him, “So, I guess this is where we part ways.” He looks sad, but its masked well with a small smile.

 

Louis waits a beat then says, “Wanna meet Dace?”

 

Harry looks like christmas, then composes himself, “I mean, if you want me too,” He trails.

 

Louis grabs his hand and leads him in.

 

“Louis!” a little girl shrills, running up to meet him. He lets go of Harry’s hand to pick up her up.

 

“Hi, Lilly. Do you know where my hound is?.” He says tickling her. She screams out a laugh and wiggles out of his arms.

 

“Mum is brushing her. She says she leaves hair everywhere!” Louis chuckles and watches the girl run to the back room. He turns and beckons Harry to follow.

 

When they get back there, Louis is nearly knocked over.

 

“Oka- Okay!” he laughs. He pushes the dog of his face and turns to Harry, “Harry this is Dace.”

 

“That is not a dog, Louis,” He says looking scared, “that is a horse. You named her after someone from Scooby Doo! shes bigger than he was!”

“Oh, come on. She’s a big softie. Here,” He says grabbing Harry’s hand, “Come pet her.” He lays his hand on her head. He looks hesitant, but then he smiles and starts stroking her head. She closes her eyes and falls over. Harry starts, wide eyes.

 

“She wants you to rub her tummy,” Lilly says, rubbing her tummy for emphasis.

 

Harry looks at Louis and he nods his head to let Harry know its alright. Harry turns back to the dog and crouches down to play with her. When he reaches out to pat her on the head his sleeve rides up and Louis sucks in a gasp. He sees the tip of a blue triangle among other tattoos on his wrist. He unconsciously rubs the inside of his wrist. He understands the feeling now. The feeling that was buried deep inside his chest. It was wrapped around his lungs, making it hard for him to breath. Harry looked back at him smiling from ear to ear.

 

Louis fainted.

 

When he woke up he was in his own bed. He almost came to the conclusion he dreamt everything, but he heard barking from his living room, and laughter that didn’t belong to Zayn. He sat up with a groan and massaged his head. The pounding didn’t stop for what felt like ages, and when it did, he felt like he was drowning.

 

All he could think of was _HarryHarryHarry_. He look to his nightstand and thanked whatever high and mighty being there might be for the glass of water he saw. He chugged it down and wiped his mouth when he was finished. He set it down and moved no get out of the bed. It took longer than he was willing to admit, but he finally got out of his bed. He was halfway down the hall when he was hit by a small truck. He fell for the 76th time that day with a groan.

 

“Oh my god, Dacey get of me.” He grunted.

 

“Dace!” Zayn snapped, “Off!”

 

Louis grumbled. She never fucking listened to him like she listened to Zayn. He picked himself up and walking the rest of the way to the living room. He stopped when he saw who Dace was curled around.

 

“Harry”

 

“Oh! Hey Louis! You took quite a fall. Lilly’s mum called Zayn to come pick you up, and I just tagged along. Had to make sure you were alright.” He smiled.

 

“Yeah, Lou, Harry here is a right laugh. He’s been crawling around on the floor with Dacey for the past hour.”

 

Louis smiled and sat down on the couch. And right on cue a dog wiggled her way into his lap.

“Dace, you are not a lap dog.” He laughed, making no move to push her down.

 

“Are you alright Louis? I feel like you fainting was my fault. I’m sorry I made you fall today. I probably should have taken you to the doctor.” He said, worrying his lip between his teeth.

 

“Oh, no! I’m fine. I just saw something, is all.” He self consciously pulled his sleeves down over his hand.

 

They both looked up at him with confusion. He sighed and turned to Zayn. “Did you get the tea I asked for?”

 

Zayn instantly caught on. One thing about living with Zayn for so long, is all the safe questions they’ve made up.

 

“Oh! Shit, Lou. I totally forgot. Dace! wanna go for a walk?” She instantly shot up and ran to the door. On his way out, Zayn clapped him on the shoulder. After he heard the door slam, he burrowed deeper into the couch.

 

“Can I see your shape?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. Shapes are like a secret, and some people keep theirs hidden for a reason. Asking someone to see theirs without it being noticeable already, is like asking someone to pull their tits out.

 

“I uh-” He looked around nervously and started toying with the frayed edges of the rug.

 

Louis got up and sat in front of him.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t have to see yours. I can just look at mine and see yours.”

  
Harry smiled.


End file.
